


The Oracle's Greeting

by aplatonicjacuzzi



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplatonicjacuzzi/pseuds/aplatonicjacuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soldiers of Camp Jupiter have returned, and New Rome has thrown a feast in their honor. Reyna spots a familiar redhead in the crowd and moves to join her in the solitude of a veranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oracle's Greeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transtwinyards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/gifts).



A great feast was thrown in the dining halls of New Rome to the triumph of the Seven of Prophecy, as well as Reyna’s brave trek through the Roman homelands to retrieve and bring back the lost Athena Parthenos to the Greek camp. Speeches were made, toasts were shared, and all was happy.

But through the endless crowds of praises and offers for companionship, there was one person who praetor Reyna was looking forward to seeing the most. It was the redheaded host for the Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Her eyes were worn from the lack of sleep, but keen enough to spot the curls of red in the crowds, drifting toward the direction of the veranda nearby. Reyna smiled. Everyone was busy eating with each other, so hopefully they’ll have a quiet place to talk.

After finally excusing herself from the others, she trudged through the crowds, past the buffet table, and through the side door exit. There Rachel was, basked in the light of the moon, wearing a shirt that looked big enough for two people and black leggings which stood out against the firelight. A smile played along the Oracle’s face as Reyna sat down next to her.

“So,” Rachel started, with a hint of amusement in her voice, “I see you made it back in one piece.”

“Are you sure?” Reyna raised an eyebrow at the redhead. “I could’ve lost a tooth or something.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t doubt it,” she winked in response, taking a sip from a glass full of what looked like apple cider. “You did make it to Rome and back by yourself. That must’ve been tough.”

“Not as tough as dealing with Octavian, I’m sure,” Reyna laughed. She pointed to the Oracle’s drink. “May I?”

“Be my guest,” Rachel said as she handed the glass over.

The praetor took a large gulp of the stuff, with a belch equally as large. A blush came over the praetor’s face as the cup magically refilled itself, courtesy of Bacchus.

“Heh, nice one,” smirked Rachel. “Speaking of Octavian, I heard he went off in a rather spectacular fashion.”

“Yeah,” Reyna replied, lightly squeezing the glass in her hand before placing it down on the table between them. “I mean, he may have been a bastard, but I think he found his own path to glory in the end.”

Rachel’s hand brushed against hers, and the contact sent shivers up the praetor’s spine. “You know, since your augur’s gone, Ella and I have come up with a way to help you in his absence.”

“You mean the prophetic harpy?” Reyna asked, brow raised in curiosity. She remembered the poor thing from a little while back, when she spoke a few lines from the last prophecy. “So she does have the power. Will she take up the role?”

“Not quite,” Rachel explained, “but she’s a very avid reader. We’re hoping that she remembers enough text from the Sibylline Books to make a copy for you.”

Reyna nodded in approval. With the Sibylline Books in their hands, the camp should better prepared for the future, and whatever awaits them. “Very well. I suppose that means you’ll be here for quite a while…” Her voice trailed off as Rachel’s dazzling smile greeted her head-on. It hit her like a punch to the gut, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Exactly. So feel free to drop in sometime while we’re working, alright?” Rachel’s hand slipped into hers, and suddenly the praetor felt weightless, as if she were soaring through the night sky on Guido.

“Yeah, no problem. Wouldn’t want you two slacking off, right?” Reyna jabbed, giving the redhead a wink. It was Rachel’s turn to blush.

Rachel scoffed at that idea. “Oh please, praetor. We’ll be done before you know it.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” smiled Reyna. 

The sound of cheering and music echoed in the background, and Rachel suddenly stood up. Her hand still grasped Reyna’s as she turned to her and simply declared, “We’re going to dance.”

The redheaded oracle helped a laughing Reyna to her feet, and together they returned to the party.


End file.
